Opéra
by Naemir
Summary: Sa vie était tel un opéra, noir et grinçant, alambiqué et terrifiant. Mais le clou du spectacle reste encore à venir, ces quelques mots aux airs de sentence: Lorsque tu te transformeras... Sombre/triste/léger Yullen


Sa vie est pareille à une pièce de théâtre.

Une sombre tragédie, faite de larmes et de sang, peignant les trahisons et les malheurs sur les tentures de velours. Et les tribunes résonnent de cette exaltation manifeste, le vibrant plaisir des spectateurs amassés aux balcons, penchés par-dessus les rambardes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'acteur principal. Le clown masqué au manteau teinté de sang.

Lui, le pitoyable héros sur le devant de la scène qui se doit de les satisfaire. De jouer son rôle de martyr dans ses habits de désespoir.

Sa vie est tel un opéra, noir et grinçant, alambiqué et terrifiant.

Et le clou du spectacle fait finalement son apparition sur les planches, porté par quelques notes stridentes, quelques paroles aux airs de sentence.

_Quand tu transformeras…_

_Quand tu te transformeras, tu devras…_

_...Tu devras…_

Allen écarquilla les yeux, tandis que les mots redoutés venaient hanter sa conscience vacillante, écartelée par trop de doutes et d'hésitations.

Il se souvenait de cette phrase, maudit enchainement de sons sortant de la bouche de son maitre, des semaines, des mois plus tôt. Des paroles sourdes et brutales, qui baignaient ses songes d'un voile malsain, qui n'avaient eu cesse de tourner dans son esprit des heures durant. Egrainant inlassablement les secondes de sa triste vie.

Il avait tenté d'oublier. En faire abstraction, passer outre. Tenté de conjurer le sort en hurlant à la face du monde qu'il était et resterait Allen Walker, l'Exorciste. Le Destructeur du Temps, celui qui les sauverait tous, Akumas, Humains, Chevaliers de Dieu.

Mais les mots étaient restés. Ancrés, tapis à l'affut dans un coin de son esprit pour revenir à la charge. Les mots avaient virevolté, tournoyé comme les ailes noires d'un papillon insaisissable. Implacables, mauvais. Effrayants.

Allen avait tremblé. Réprimant cris et sanglots rageurs derrière le masque de ses sourires. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien. Il contrôlerait, il ne sombrerait pas.

_Quand tu te transformeras…_

Mais ses convictions n'empêchaient pas aux mots de rester. De s'imprimer. Gangréner, peu à peu, effriter sa belle assurance, ébranler sa foi.

Car il savait. Il savait que les mots avaient raison. Que toute sa volonté, si forte soit-elle, n'aurait que peu de poids dans la balance. Et s'il venait à trébucher, sur le chemin de son existence. Si venait la faille…

_Tu devras tuer._

Tuer un être cher.

Allen en avait tremblé, priant un Dieu qui semblait l'avoir abandonné, pour qu'une horreur n'arrive jamais. Il en avait pleuré, maudit, craché sa verve sur ce divin qui les sacrifiait sans la moindre once de pitié, les pions d'une guerre absurde, sans commencement ni fin.

Il appréhendait tous ses mouvements, craignant de commettre par mégarde la faute qui le condamnerait. Le repose était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre, angoissant à l'idée que le 14ème prenne le contrôle de son corps et aille chanter son requiem. D'ouvrir les yeux sur une toile morbide dont il aurait été le sanglant artiste.

Allen n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer, laissant défiler les images sanglantes sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. Qui ? Qui serait celui dont il ôterait la vie ? Qui serait celui qui glisserait dans une mare de sang pour s'y noyer ?

Lenalee, Lavi, Johnny, Miranda, Krory… autant de noms, autant de visages connus, aimés, qu'il voyait se tordre sous des rictus de douleur, de colère, de haine parfois.

Allen s'était attendu à tout. Véritablement tout. Même Cross avait eu son passage obligatoire dans ses songes désœuvrés. Lui qui n'avait toujours été qu'un connard excentrique et égoïste, l'agonisant de dettes et autres impayés. Même pour _lui_, Allen s'était inquiété.

Car malgré ses tendances volages, son caractère de merde et ses factures en retard, l'homme n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Et même si l'avouer était un sérieux coup pour son égo, Allen Walker pouvait dire qu'il tenait à son maitre, ce salopard alcoolique, et qu'il ne souhaitait certainement pas sa mort.

A aucun d'entre eux.

Ses êtres chers.

_Tu devras tuer._

Mais ce n'était pas le sang du Maréchal, qui maculait sa lame, son bras et son visage.

Ce n'étaient pas les cheveux de Lenalee qui trempaient dans l'hémoglobine ; longs brins éparpillés en une sinistre peinture.

L'œil qui se voilait de douleur tandis que la vie fuyait son corps n'était pas celui, toujours pétillant de malice, de Lavi. Le rictus déformant les traits blafards ne se peignait pas sur le visage de Johnny.

La respiration lourde et hachée qui sifflait à ses oreilles n'était pas celle de la maladroite mais attendrissante Miranda, après une énième crise de panique.

Ce cœur qui faiblissait, inexorablement, n''était pas celui, trop passionné sans doute, d'Aristar Krory.

Allen avait tout envisagé. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Toutes celles pour qu'il avait peur de leur faire le moindre mal. D'ôter la vie, d'arracher leurs rêves.

Il avait tout imaginé.

Vraiment tout.

Sauf ça.

Kanda s'affaissa en avant, uniquement retenu par l'épée qui lui traversait l'abdomen, la plus belle ironie de l'univers. Mugen, d'ordinaire si fidèle, tinta sinistrement en roulant des doigts de son manieur, trop faible pour retenir le sabre plus longtemps. La lame s'écrasa au sol comme un jouet délaissé. Un son métallique et définitif qui résonna dans l'esprit pétrifié de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là. Pourquoi le japonais se retrouvait-il être celui passé par le fil de sa lame. Pourquoi lui.

_Un être cher._

Allen ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Que le sang dans ses oreilles, que celui sur le sol. Cette flaque, si _épaisse_, pourpre, qui glissait à ses pieds, indolent serpent qui venait le narguer. Siffler à son encontre son douloureux murmure accusateur.

Son bras retomba, mou, sans force. Comme le corps de son camarade qui glissa le long de la lame rougie, tombant lourdement sur le dos. Dévoilant à ses yeux horrifiés la plaie _béante_ qui s'ouvrait sur son torse.

Allen resta debout, bras ballants, épaules voutées, contemplant le jeune homme lutter faiblement contre une mort qui l'enserrait déjà.

Il voulut hurler, se jeter sur lui, le secouer, le sauver. Se contenta d'observer, victime de son corps qui ne lui obéissait déjà plus. Les larmes brulèrent ses paupières.

Trop tard.

Trop tard pour lui, trop tard pour eux. Les noires vrilles de son Autre étaient déjà bien trop denses, bien trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse s'en défaire. Avait-il eu, ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'y parvenir ? Ou bien dansait-il dans la paume de Néah depuis le début, malheureux pantin sans volonté ?

Allen demeura figé, les yeux rivés sur le tatouage barrant le torse du japonais. Cette trace de jais sur sa peau blafarde, si _grande_, si _large_. Comme cherchant à l'engloutir de ses griffes acérées. Ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Allen fixa les entrelacs, arabesques, les sigles sur l'épiderme qui avaient si longtemps maintenu l'Exorciste en vie.

Qui venaient aujourd'hui reprendre leur dû.

_**Régénère-toi.**_

Telle fut alors l'unique pensée d'Allen Walker.

_**Régénère-toi.**_

_**Régénère-toi, relève-toi, bat-toi.**_

N'était-il pas Kanda Yû ? N'était-il pas le plus coriace des Exorcistes, celui qui ne pouvait mourir si facilement ? Celui qui ne permettrait pas qu'on le tue de manière aussi honteuse, si _grotesque_? Abattu par un moyashi, un misérable légume albinos, rachitique et sans force. Jamais il ne pourrait tolérer pareil affront.

Jamais Allen n'aurait le dessus. Jamais Kanda ne faiblirait.

N'était-ce pas là, leur silencieuse promesse ? Celle qui se passe de mots et d'accord, celle qui prend forme dès lors que se croisent les regards.

Si je fuis, tu me trouveras. Si je te frappe, tu me le rendras. Si je me perds, tu me retrouveras.

Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

_**Régénère-toi.**_

_**Moque toi, insulte moi, rattrape moi, résiste moi.**_

_**Aide-moi. Sauve-moi.**_

_**Sauve-moi de ce que je suis.**_

_**Promets-moi.**_

Kanda demeura au sol, grotesque pantin désarticulé au regard vitreux, perdu sur un néant que lui seul était désormais en mesure de voir.

_**Aide-moi. Aide-moi.**_

_**Ne me laisse pas.**_

_**Ne pars pas, ce n'est rien, tout va bien, tout ira bien, ne me laisse pas, ne t'en vas pas. Reviens.**_

_**Reviens.**_

Le monde se perdit dans une mer grise et houleuse, tourbillon de douleurs et de pleurs amers. Allen se sentit happé, tiré, quelque part en arrière, loin, trop loin de cette lumière qu'il voyait pâlir. Il tendit la main sans l'atteindre.

Hurla sans qu'on l'entende.

L'écho d'un rire chanta à ses oreilles, écroulant le monde de ses crissements amusés. Enfouissant à jamais de vains espoirs, de tendres désirs sans avenir.

_Lorsque tu te transformeras, il te faudra tuer un être cher._

_Quoique tu fasses, sa mémoire finira par te ronger. Et tu disparaitras._

Quelque part dans les balcons d'une vaste salle, profondément enfoncé dans le lourd siège rembourré de velours, un excentrique personnage plisse les yeux, amusé, impatient que le spectacle d'antan recommence. Son sourire démesuré s'agrandit encore, donnant à son visage déformé un air des plus terrifiants.

L'existence d'Allen Walker n'avait toujours été qu'une accalmie, un entracte dans celle de Néah.

On sonne trois coups.

Le rideau se lève et le Musicien remonte sur scène.

Reprend finalement le cours de son noir opéra.

* * *

Je sais que ce genre de texte, c'est du déjà vu, niveau originalité, on a sans trop de mal fait mieux. Mais je m'en fiche, je mets ma pierre à l'édifice et il y avait trop de temps déjà que trainait ce fichier sur mon pc pour que je l'y laisse moisir comme un lépreux.

Et puis, j'aime ce parallèle, après tout, Néah est musicien et si Kanda devait mourir, pourquoi pas ainsi? Transpercé par Allen, voyez donc un peu l'ironie de la chose : mourir de la manière dont il a lui même épinglé Walker et réveillé son Noé. La boucle est bouclée, je dirais donc.

J'ai réédité ce texte, simplement parce que je suis retombée dessus et il m'a pris l'envie de modifier deux trois petites phrases pour qu'elles passent mieux. Rien de bien dramatique, juste une histoire de temporalité également en début et fin de texte.

Alors pour ceux qui n'auraient pas laissé un mot : faites donc mes chers amis, je ne me nourris plus que de vos reviews, ne me laissez pas mourir de faim. Sans compter que je peux être très bavarde et j'adore recevoir des avis sur mon travail.


End file.
